Jour Béni !
by A-loves-L
Summary: Je dirai rien, venez lire : !


_Jour béni !!!_

Titre:

Jour béni !!!

Chapitre:

Ben...y en a qu'un XD

Couple:

Akuroku

Note de l'auteur:

Hihihi !!! Je dirai rien venez lire !!!

Roxas-Tu sais que t'es conne parfois ?

Auteur-Tu me le répètes assez souvent pour que je le sache maintenant !!! :)

Axel-Et le pire c'est qu'elle en est fière...

Auteur-Axel !!! Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?! T'as pas le droit de regarder Roxy avant ce soir !!!

Axel-Ne pas regarder Roxy avant ce...mais...MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE A FAIRE !!!

Auteur-Taratata tu files dans ta chambre et t'en sors pas avant que je te le dise.

Axel- «Partie en grognant»

Auteur-Bon bah moi j'ai encore plein de chose à préparer !!!

Kairi-On peut m'expliquer pourquoi elle cour partout comme ça cette conne ?

Auteur-T'es mal placée pour me traiter de conne !!!

Roxas-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle...

Kairi-Quoi ?! Sora dis leur que je ne...suis pas conne...so...SORA !!! «voit Sora en train de se faire rouler une pelle par Riku et meurt sur le coup»

Roxas-Ha...Hé Andréa !!! Faut la rayer de la liste, elle est décédée d'en d'atroce souffrance...

Auteur-C'est noté !!! :)

Résumé:

Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, je ne dirai rien, venez lire !!!

-Roxas !!! Arrête de stresser comme ça. Et arrête de tourner en rond tu me donnes le tournis...

Roxas se retourna et fixa son frère Demyx qui l'observait faire les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis une bonne heure. Le plus âgé des deux essayait de rassurer son cadet mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait, en fait, tout ce qu'il lui disait ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus.

-Calme toi.

-Que je me calme ?! Facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui...

-Hé je te rappel que notre frère ainé Cloud est déjà passé par la, et ensuite je suis passé par la. Il a donc bien fallut un jour que se soit ton tour.

-Je sais mais...

-Et ça ne durera pas longtemps et puis il n'y aura que la famille et les amis pour te regarder donc...

-Ça me rassure vraiment ce que tu me dis la...

Demyx soupira et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare sinon ils allaient être en retard. Roxas hocha la tête, son frère sortit mais le plus jeune ne s'habilla pas tout de suite. Il regarda par la fenêtre et contempla le soleil radieux qu'il rayonnait dans le ciel. Il sourit en se remémorant trois souvenirs qui avaient tous eu lieu un jour ou il faisait soleil comme ça. C'est trois souvenirs étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais eut...

_Flash Back:_

_ Roxas marchait en compagnie de ses frères dans la ville ou ils venaient d'emménager. Ils ne savaient pas trop ou ils allaient mais en tout cas ils appréciaient le paysage, le couché de soleil éternel...la citée du Crépuscule était vraiment une très belle ville. Leur pas les menèrent à la gare, ils virent un groupe de trois garçons bavarder en mangeant une glace. Ce n'était pas la ou ils voulaient aller, ils souhaitaient se rendre au centre ville...Cloud soupira en disant:_

_-Et ben Demyx, je te félicite, toi et ton sens de l'orientation légendaire..._

_-Mais...C'est pas ma faute !!! Bon j'ai une idée._

_-C'est tellement rare...Murmura Roxas à Cloud qui pouffa un peu._

_-Allons voir ces trois garçons et demandons leur de nous aider._

_-Ok._

_ Ils s'avancèrent vers les trois garçons, l'un avait les cheveux roux, un autre brun et le dernier d'un bleu sombre avec une mèche couvrant son œil droit. Le jeune punk sourit et dit:_

_-Bonjour._

_ Les trois garçons les regardèrent les interrogeant du regard:_

_-Et bien voyez vous notre crétin de frère nous à égarer...Commença Cloud._

_-Ta gueule...S'indigna Demyx mais Cloud fit la sourde oreille._

_-..Et nous nous demandions si vous pouviez nous dire ou se trouve le centre ville._

_-Bien sur. S'exclama le brun. C'est pas loin, c'est juste en bas de l'avenue la bas. Continua-t-il en pointant le chemin du doigt._

_-Et bien merci. Sourit doucement Roxas._

_ Ils s'éloignèrent mais les trois garçons se mirent devant eux tout sourire et le brun dit:_

_-Moi c'est Zack Fair !_

_-Ha...euh...Cloud Strife._

_-Zexion Mikono._

_-Demyx Strife._

_-Axel Watara._

_-Roxas Strife._

_Fin du flash back_

-Notre première rencontre...

_Flash Back:_

_-Excuse moi je suis en retard, ma mère voulait que je range ma chambre. S'exclama Axel avant de s'assoir au côté de Roxas._

_-Oh mon dieu, ça à dut être horrible pour toi._

_-T'imagine pas à quel point !!!_

_ Tous deux rire de bon cœur, le blond tendit une glace à son ami qui l'accepta tout de suite. Il mangèrent en regardant le couché de soleil, assis en haut de l'horloge de la gare. _

_-Tu sais que Cloud sort avec Zack maintenant ? Déclara soudainement Roxas._

_-Quoi sérieux ?! _

_-Oui._

_-Cool. Moi Zexion m'a dit qu'il allait voir Demyx pour lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui._

_-Dem' risque pas de dire non, je sais qu'il est raide dingue de lui aussi._

_ Trois ans qu'ils vivaient à la citée du Crépuscule et des couples étaient en train de se former. Roxas regarda son ami et vit son air songeur._

_-A quoi tu penses ? _

_-Oh, à rien._

_-Tu mens..._

_ Axel se gratta la nuque extrêmement gêné et nerveux. Axel...nerveux ? Oula le problème devait être grave._

_-En fait...y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise..._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je...Roxas je..._

_ Axel le regarda droit dans les yeux et se laissa totalement emporter, il se rapprocha de lui et pencha son visage vers le sien. Roxas le regarda se rapprocher les yeux écarquillés de légère rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Finalement, ses yeux s'abaissèrent quand il sentit les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Rassuré, Axel colla franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_ Ils restèrent comme ça deux minutes et se séparèrent en souriant et ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre le reste de la journée, soudain Axel dit:_

_-Je t'aime Roxas..._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Axel._

_ Leur bouche se soudèrent encore._

_Fin du flash back_

-Notre premier baiser...

_Flash Back:_

_ 7 ans plus tard_

_ Ils étaient tous à la plage, Zack et Cloud s'étaient mariés, Demyx et Zexion aussi. Axel et Roxas eux sortaient encore ensemble. Ils s'amusaient tous dans l'eau, mais le plus jeune des trois blond remarquait bien que quelque chose perturbait son petit ami. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit:_

_-Ça va pas Axel ?_

_-Hein ? Si si ça va._

_-Non ça va pas._

_-Roxas..._

_-J'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses._

_ Axel sourit, prit Roxas par la main, et l'emmena derrière des rochers. Le blond s'assit sur l'un d'eux et Axel se mit à genoux devant lui et lui dit:_

_-Roxas...mon amour...cela fait 7 ans qu'on est ensemble...et il y a une chose que je voudrais tu demander..._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Roxas...veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_ Axel lui tendit une bague en or pur avec graver dessus «A mon amour, Axel». Roxas, se jeta sur le roux et pleurant et hurla:_

_-OUI !!!_

_ Axel passa la bague au doigt de son maintenant, fiancé et l'embrassa avec passion. Et tout à coup..._

_-ENFIN !!!_

_ Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir les quatre autres membres du groupe les regarder les yeux pleins d'étoiles les mains jointe et tous sourirent et rirent de bon cœur. _

_Fin du flash back_

Roxas regarda son doigt, sourit et embrassa la bague. Il alla jusqu'à son lit enfila sa robe blanche dont le haut encerclait jusqu'en haut de son torse, laissant sa clavicule, ses épaules et ses bras à nue. Ses chaussures blanche, ses gants montant jusqu'à ses coudes, son voile attaché à ses cheveux et un collier portant un cœur en argent.

Un peu plus tard, Demyx revint avec Cloud et tous deux s'exclamèrent «WHAAA !!! ROXAS TU ES MAGNIFIQUE !!!», le plus âgé des trois tendit un bouquet de rose et de lisse à la future mariée qui le prit tout de suite. Puis, ils sortirent de la maison, montèrent de la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à l'église.

Axel attendait devant l'autel, dans son costume blanc. Tout le monde était déjà installé, Mickey un ami de Riku qui avait décidé d'assurer la cérémonie était la aussi, il ne manquait plus que la mariée et ses deux frères. Le roux stressait vraiment beaucoup, son grand frère Reno tentait de le rassurer en lui disant:

-Aller mon gars, pense qu'après tu seras heureux avec lui !!!

-Je sais mais...j'arrive pas à me calmer...

Reno soupira et retourna s'assoir. Soudain, une musique s'éleva, Axel se tendit et se plaça à sa place, la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois blond, Cloud et Demyx tenaient Roxas par les bras et le conduisirent près d'Axel qui ne manqua pas de le détailler de haut en bas et de bas en haut tout en souriant. Il était tout simplement splendide. En voyant le regard persistant de son futur époux, le jeune blond rougit fortement mais ne manqua pas de détailler le rouquin lui aussi:

-Tu es resplendissant...Murmura Axel.

-Tu...tu es pas mal non plus...

Sur ce Mickey entama son sermon.

Un peu plus tard

-Axel Watara, voulez vous prendre Roxas Strife ici présent pour épouse, jurez vous de l'aimez, le chérir et le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda Mickey.

-Je le veux. Répondit Axel en souriant tendrement à Roxas.

-Et vous Roxas Strife, voulez vous prendre Axel Watara ici présent pour époux, jurez vous de l'aimer, le chérir et le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux. Répondit Roxas en souriant à Axel, les joues écarlate et les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Axel s'approcha de Roxas souleva le voile qui couvrait son visage.

Naminé et Kairi (Et oui j'ai été obligée de la ressusciter -_-'....) échangèrent un sourire de perverse et eurent une hémorragie nasale.

Les deux amoureux fermèrent les yeux et rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre.

Sora et Riku se regardaient en rougissant tout en pensant tous les deux en même temps «Peut être que nous aussi on pourrait...ensemble.»

Finalement leurs lèvres se sellèrent en un baiser.

Demyx consolait Zexion qui avait les larmes aux yeux et Zack en faisait de même avec Cloud qui ne cessait de pleurer contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers invité qui applaudirent immédiatement.

Un peu plus tard après la fête, tous sortirent de l'église Roxas sourit, tourna le dos à l'assemblée et jeta son bouquet en arrière. Ce dernier atterri dans les mains de Sora et de Riku en même temps, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde. Axel sourit à son épouse et lui prit la main pour le tirer jusqu'à la voiture qui devait les conduire à la gare. Ils s'assirent sur la banquette arrière et saluèrent encore une fois leurs invités quand le véhicule démarra. Ils se regardèrent et Axel murmura:

-Je t'aime Roxas.

-Je t'aime aussi Axel.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois.

_**The End**_

Auteur-Voila c'est fini !!!

Naminé-J'adore ce genre de Happy End !!!

Auteur-Moi aussi !!!

Roxas-Vous être cinglées...

Auteur-T'es pas sensé être en lune de miel avec Axel toi ?

Axel-Le train est en retard...

Auteur-Ah merde...bon en tout cas, félicitation à tous les deux !!! :)

Roxas et Axel-Merci !!!


End file.
